Fighting Through Bandits
Sosji shook his head for he would have to enter the danger zone, he said," Here goes nothing." Sosji blasted off into the danger zone, keeping a close eye for enemies. He was flying when he noticed a spaceship that was crashed and on fire. He went to check it out, thinking the bandits shot down some innocent peoples ship. When he landed he got more than he wanted. For three guys were hiding behind the spaceship to ambush someone! One guy kicked Sosji's face, and another grabbed him and threw him into the ground. Sosji flew into the air and noticed they were Prince Nova's men, he was mad. He punched ones face and then tornado kicked his jaw. Snapping it in half. Then Sosji did an axe kick on another guys head, then he unleashed a ki blast barrage on him, killing him. One of the guys snuck up on Sosji and grabbed him by the neck. The other guy laughed and wiped some blood from where his jaw used to be. He started punching Sosji in the gut, and blasting him with ki blasts. Sosji then used his expandable powers and made himself bigger than the guy around his neck, who was no trying to cling on to his back. Sosji stepped on the puncher, crushing him. He grabbed the guy on his back and ripped him in half. Sosji went back to his normal size and flew away, further into the danger zone. But while flying after about an hour a laser struck his back, knocking him facefirst in a crashlanding on a ground. He opened his eyes to see a spaceship descending on him. It was Prince Nova's ship. But this time, an actually strong purple man with two antlers stepped out of the ship. The man said," The last Namek. What a weak race." He kicked Sosji's hip and continued," You were the one who killed much of our men huh? Well, sadly Prince Nova want's you back alive. So I can't kill you... Just yet..." But Sosji wasn't giving up without a fight. He leaped from the ground and punched the guys face. The guy caught his punch and kicked Sosji's gut. But Sosji dodged it and punched the guys wrist, so his hand was free. Sosji then used 'Lion Fury Attack'. The lions attacked the guy. He punched one lion and kicked another. But one lion bit onto his arm, causing extreme pain. He blasted that lion away killing it. While he was occupied Sosji was charging up an Ultimate Ball. The man finally killed the lions with a broken leg andbloddy face and said," I am Brocka! You hear me! No one has ever defeated Brocka and never will!" Sosji said," Tis tis tis, my Ultimate Ball will have to kill you." Sosji hollered a battle cry and shot a giant stream of red energy at Brocka. Brocka was blasted away into a mountain. Sosji believed he was dead, but he was barely alive. Brocka now had promised himself to train and fight Sosji, and then kill him. Will Brocka kill Sosji? Will Brocka die from his injuries? Find out next time on The Rise of the Nameks! Category:The Rise of the Nameks Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Prillin101 Category:Story invented by Prillin101